


Firework Bursts of Insanity

by Jammit_Sammy



Series: Sugar Honey Iced Tea [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barnes-Rogers Household, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fourth of July, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Binary Tony Stark, Non-binary character, Pining, They Love Their Datemate, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: Steve and Bucky are in awe of Tony’s ability to run in heels. And their butt.Some Fourth of July stuff that I’m posting an entire day late.





	Firework Bursts of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of icarusstark. She lets me gush about this ‘verse and I figured I should finally write SOMETHING for it. This hasn’t been betad, so...

Tony was freaking out. They couldn’t find their sunscreen, and they were headed to the beach. Tony, despite having grown up (and they said that loosely) in New York, had never been to Coney Island. Their boyfriend and their best friend, other than Rhodes, were going to take them. 

Both Steve and Tony had driven up to Brooklyn for their Fourth of July, five-day weekend, planning to spend as much time with Bucky and The Moms as possible. Winifred and Sarah Barnes-Rogers were some of the fiercest women Tony had met in their life, and they knew Pepper. Sarah and Winni weren’t just any moms, they were THE moms. Hence the nickname.

Their plan for the day was for the two lovebirds to take Steve to Coney Island for a day of questionable food, fun rides, and swimming that would end in the fireworks display the island was putting on. Everything was going to be derailed if Tony couldn’t find their sunscreen, though. 

One would think the two Brooklynites would help, considering they both had a personal stake in the trip. Bucky got to spend a night out with his darlin’, and the trip was what Steve had requested for his birthday. Alas, neither lent a helping hand. Tony didn’t have time to yell at them though, they’d get it later. The small genius was running around frantically, checking under the couch and looking in any place they could think of. 

Steve and Bucky were standing in the kitchen, having a cup of coffee and some fruit when Tony streaked by in a whirlwind rush of frantic energy. It was obvious they were looking for something, but the two were frozen in awe. Tony was wearing a swimsuit that looked more like a risqué kimono. The fabric was black with blue, orange, red, and white flowers. The top dipped low in a “v”, showing off Tony’s smooth, tan chest, before ending at the band of fabric that rested at least an inch above his naval. The sleeves were wide and flared, making Tony’s arms look delicate despite the corded muscle both men knew was there. The shorts came up high on the small man’s hips and ended just at the join of Tony’s ass and thigh. The frilled, white trim rested on the tan skin of a cute bubble-butt, teasing at showing what hid beneath.

What made Steve and Bucky stare in confounded amazement, though, was the five inch wedges Tony was not only balancing on, but sprinting in. The were a pale beige, straps wrapped around Tony’s delicate feet and ankles like ballet slippers. Their newly painted, by Bucky and Steve, red nails peeked out of the shoes, giving the whole look a very cutesie vibe.

The engineer was wearing water proof eyeliner and mascara, giving them that classic fifties wing. A no-smear red lipstick tied everything together, and made Tony look achingly similar to their Aunt Peggy, whom had passed away the year prior.

Sarah and Winifred walked in while Tony was still searching. They each knocked a son upside the head, scolding them for letting the poor child search alone. Steve and Bucky grumbled to themselves but listened to their moms. 

Figuring the best place to start looking was the room Tony was staying, the boys headed that way. They immediately found it, half hidden beneath the big vanity. While chuckling to themselves over the scatter brained genius, they heard Sarah begin to fuss.

“Tony, hunny. Those shoes are not going to do you any favors at Coney. They’re very cute, but it will just be self torture.”

When the two emerged, sunscreen in hand, Tony was changing into a pair of black ballet flats that laced up his legs with delicate looking ribbons. They were stunning in the heels, but in the flats they were significantly smaller than both of the Brooklyn natives. Steve and Bucky quite enjoyed being able to cage their little genius in with their bodies, and were secretly glad Sarah had insisted on the change of footwear.

Steve was ogling Tony’s pert little butt as they bent to lace up their left shoe, when Bucky walked by and swatted it. Immediately, guilt hit the blonde like a tidal-wave. Here he was, coveting his best-friend-recently-turned-brother’s datemate. It wasn’t even like Steve hadn’t had a chance. He knew Tony first, and knew the younger had a crush on him. He had stubbornly wanted to remain friends, claiming to not feel the same. But recently, he’d started wanting to do things with Tony that only Bucky could do. Like kiss him, hold his hand, and a whole host of dirtier, less innocent things. Probably the worst realization, though, was that these feelings and urges weren’t new. They had always been there. But he had fooled himself into thinking he wanted Tony’s cousin Sharon. And now he’d lost his chance. 

Of course he was happy for his two best friends. He would always be happy that they were happy. He’d just be jealous too. That was okay, as long as he kept it to himself.

 

 

 

 

Tony had a great time. They had gotten on the Ferris wheel with Bucky. And then they had gotten right back on with Steve, because he wanted to ride it, but not alone. They had all ridden on the rollercoasters and gotten over priced hotdogs. 

At some point, Steve had come into possession of a water gun and soaked Tony and Bucky. Then Bucky dumped a whole cup of ice water over Steve’s head. Tony had laughed, high and bright at that, which made both Steve and Bucky beam with pride. 

Now they were spread out on the beach, a large area covered in beach towels and a picnic blanket. Tony’s cheeks were flushed and both boys were staring at them in adoration. The flats and the boys’ shoes had disappeared into their bag, the snacks they brought spread out next to them. 

When the fireworks started, Tony made a pleated little noise, and Bucky leaned over to kiss him breathless. Steve’s stomach went on a little rampage towards his throat, at that point. But he could acknowledge it was sweet. They were truly a cute couple. They all watched, oohing and ahhing, until the finale began. Tony got up on their feet and ran towards the water, shouting something about getting closer to the action.

Steve followed, but Bucky just sat and watched. He wasn’t dumb, he knew how Steve felt about Tony. Probably before Steve did, if they were being honest. If Steve ever got his head out of his ass, they would go from there. Tony and Bucky had already talked about what they would do, if it ever came to that. They both had agreed that Steve would be a wonderful addition to their relationship. 

Down by the water, Tony was looking wonderstruck at what they were seeing. Bursts of red, white, purple, and orange exploded across their field of vision. It lit up their entire face, and Steve found himself falling even more in love. Without even making the decision, Steve was wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and kissing them thoroughly. Tony made a surprised little noise, that turned into a sigh of pleasure, kissing Steve back. They let Steve take control, melting completely in his arms.

Steve was getting into it when Bucky walked up. It was a testament to how immersed Steve was, that he didn’t notice until Bucky’s arms overlapped his, one metal and one flesh. That was doubly a jolt. Not only did his best friend from childhood catch him kissing their datemate, but there was a whole reminder of their relationship. The arm Tony had made for Bucky. 

Steve stumbled back, muttering apologies. He walked back to their setup, gathering everything so he could head back to the car. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t believe himself. What would his Mas say, when Bucky inevitably told them? Steve couldn’t think about that now. As soon as he got home, he was going to pack his shit and head back to campus. Bucky could bring Tony on their scheduled return date.

Steve made it back to the car only moments before Bucky and Tony. Both tried to get him to speak, but he steadfastly refused. Eventually, they both gave up and the car ride was full of tense silence. 

As soon as they were back to the house, Tony was out of the car and in Steve’s space. Steve had barely gotten standing when Tony was pressed against him, kissing him.

“I want you.”

Before Steve could protest, Bucky cut in. “We want you, punk.”

And really, how could Steve refuse what he wanted, handed to him on a silver platter. There were things they would have to work out, obviously. But right now, they could just end a good night in an even better cuddle pile.

“Yeah. Okay. I want ya too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants me to write for them, [Commissions are Open](https://goldenageofespionage.tumblr.com/post/177466875558/hello-everyone-its-jas-or)


End file.
